Best Fanfic Ever
by claraclarity
Summary: Complete crack parodizing the slaughter of what an OC is meant to be. Previously 'Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon'. full of purposeful cliches, plot holes and Mary Sues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: crackfic and not my writing what so ever! A parody, and only a parody. Made to be funny and to ridicule the the awful 'last-timelady-OC-fob-watched-Doctor's-wife' crap**.

"Doctor!" A cry echoed even though echoing never really happens through the TARDIS where Angel Monique Rosetta Aurora Bella Rhiannon Tyler stood. Rose Tyler was her sister, her twin sister actually. But when the Tenth incarnation if the Doctor (Nine ceases to exist because Ten is hot. Duh.) headfirst want to Rose to come on the ship, he's in saw Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon and decided that she was better with her straight As in school and her tiny waist and her eyes that somehow coralate to every gem ever, especially when sparkling in the sun.

Rose had cried because the Doctor thought that Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon was way better than her and it was true because the Doctor had fell in love with Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon the moment he saw her.

So anyway, back to the story.

"What is it?!" The Doctor said, bewildered as the exclamation points and question marks appeared at the end of his. statement.

"I'm pregnant!" Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon announced.

"But!" The Doctor yelped (Again with those dang exclamation points!) "You are human and my Time Lord-y ness will kill you and make the baby a full Time Lord which is almost certainly biologically impossible but will be used anyway as a cliche pot device!"

"Except!" Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon exclaimed. "I'm a Time Lady!" Her eyes glistened in the non-existent light, reminding the Doctor of rubies, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, pearls, and the icean AND that really good blue Gatorade.

"WHAT?!" he replied, still with the overuse of punctuation.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

So then they kissed and The Doctor loved Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon ever more, so he probably loved her farther than his arms could stretch to show her physically and cutely.

And the baby was a girl and they named her Sapphire.

After, you know, Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the TARDIS landed and Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon stepped out onto the streets of London. Of course this happened more than once, making that sentence incorrect and it needing a predicate to actually make sense in the sense that it was meant, but let's it disregard grammar for the heck of it.

"So!" The Doctor said (they had recently discovered he suffered from exclamation's disease, so he was often going to use unnessecary punctuation. It was a great loss to the art of writing.

"We're going to visit my mum!" Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon said (the exclamation's disease was spreading.)

"Ugh!"

Her eyes did that weird twinkling thing again.

"Yes maste- I mean, sweetie." (This word was okay to use, apparently, because River was sitting in the I-don't-exist room along with Nine, Martha, and Mickey. There they enjoyed activities like playing with their thumbs and making the occasional guest appearance in a fanfiction.)

So they went to visit Jackie who slapped the Doctor and screamed. "I'M GOING TO OVERUSE THIS CANON OCCURENCE WHENEVER I SEE FIT!"

"OK." the Doctor whispered. He was either using exclamation points or whispering unnesecarily.

-meanwhile, in the I-Don't-Exist-Room-

Rose walked glumly into the room and sat down in the room. "I was forgotten about." She complained. "They even mentioned me in chapter one!"

"At least you were in it,"Nine said. "They only mentioned to me to say I wasn't hot."

"At least you were mentioned!" Martha snapped. Mickey nodded. He much like Rory, barely existed even in the room. They joined Victorian Clara in the Why Am I Always Forgotten? corridor. ( it's a corridor because the room was neglected to be added. Because the construction workers forgot about them during building.)

"Oh, hush, all of you!" River interrupted. "He's regenerating!" This, always happened at some point. After that, Rory and Clara (unless it was whouffle day) joined the room and generally moped about Amy being the center of attention.

Then they watched the regeneration.

-back in London-

"OMG!" Angel Monique Aurora Bella Rhiannon said, watching as Ten said something about loving her before dissapearing in a flash of gold.

"Hi!" The new Doctor chirped. Seemes like the exclamation disease was multi-regenerational.

**A/N: So, I was thinking about continuing this as a full fledged crackfic using all sorts of fandom cliches, even involving real characters, and changing the title to "Best Fanfic Ever'. Thoughts?**


End file.
